Love, Betrayal, and Friendship
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Troy finds out Gabi is gonna have a study session with Chad, which Troy says will turn into 'A making out thing'. He accidentally hurts Gabi's feelings, and wants to apologize to her. Will she hear him out? Troyella fluff!


**Love, Betrayal and Friendship **

**(A/N: This was written by my BFF, Sarah, so, not my idea, but I'll tell her what you guys think of it! Please be kind in reviews!)**

Troy whistled as he went to Gabriella's locker. He thought, _I'm one lucky guy to know her. _He turned the corner and saw his friend, Chad, talking to her. As Troy walked closer, he heard Chad say, "Thanks! Bye!" Troy said, "Hey Gabriella, what's up? You doing anything Friday?" She nodded and said, "I'm helping Chad study for a test. Sorry." Troy's eyes bugged open as he said, shocked, "_Study_? That'll turn into like a making out thing." Gabriella said, "So? You sound like my father. Just chill, okay?" Troy knew her dad just died shortly before they'd met. He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" ''It doesn't matter. You don't care." Gabriella said, nearly in tears. "Gabi, I'm sooo sorry." Gabriella said as tears ran down her face, "I have to go." She ran off and Troy thought, _I hate myself…and Chad. Chad! _He ran to Chad's locker and Chad said, "What's up, Troy?" Troy slammed him to his locker and asked, "What're you doing? Is this a big joke?" Chad looked startled and said, 'What?...Jason, Zeke help me!" Jason got Troy off and Zeke helped Chad up. Troy tried to punch Chad but he missed. Chad took off his shoe and threw it at Troy. It missed Troy and flew in the air. Jason yelled, "Watch out!" Zeke shouted. "Dangerous and famous shoe flying!" It finally got near someone. It hit…Miss Darbus! Jason and Zeke ran away as Miss Darbus picked up Chad's shoe and asked, "Whose sneaker is this?" Chad hopped on one foot to Miss Darbus and said, "Mine. Thank you." Miss Darbus rubbed her head as Chad put his shoe on and she asked, "What is the meaning of this?" Jason came back and spoke up, "We were just horsing around." Zeke nodded in agreement as Chad said, "I threw the shoe. It's my fault." Miss Darbus said to Troy and Chad, "15 minutes. Both of you. You could have seriously hurt someone." As she walked away, Troy gave Chad a murderous glance. Chad sprinted toward homeroom with Troy at his heels.

Later that afternoon in detention, Chad and Troy ignored each other in the theater. Taylor and Gabriella came in and grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the drama room. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked. Chad shrugged and Gabriella said, "How could you not know? Troy…are you mad because I'm helping Chad study on Friday?" Chad looked confused and said, "Friday? I meant Thursday…oops." Taylor said, "Well, I can help you study on Thursday." Chad smiled and said "Thanks." Gabriella asked, "Troy, don't you have the same test? If you do, I can help you, if you want." Troy said, "Sure. You…uhhh…still wanna do Friday?" Gabriella nodded and smiled as Taylor said, "Gabi, we have to leave soon." "Okay. Bye, Troy." Gabriella said as she leaned in and kissed Troy's cheek. Taylor said, "Bye, Chad. See you Thursday." Troy and Chad walked to the door as Troy walked into the closed door and fell. Gabriella giggled as Chad said "Troy, when will you ever learn? You open the door first. Then, you walk out. Try it with me." "Shut up. I know how to walk out of a door." Chad shrugged as they walked out the door.

Troy was in a daze during practice. Chad rolled his eyes as Zeke asked Troy, "Are you okay?" Troy nodded as the basketball hit him in the face. Jason asked, "What's wrong, Troy?" Chad again rolled his eyes as Troy said, with a stupid smile, "Gabriella…kissed…me…" Chad said, "Oh boy. So, when's the wedding?" Troy chased Chad around the gym.

Troy rang the bell at Gabriella's house on Friday, holding a dozen roses. Gabriella answered it and said, "Hi, Troy! Are those roses for me?" "No. They're for Miss Darbus. Of course they're for you. Hi, Mrs. Montez." "Hello, Troy." Mrs. Montez replied. "We're going to study in my room." Gabriella said as they ran upstairs. Troy thought,_ Gabi's room sure is a mess. _They studied for awhile and then Gabriella sighed as she looked at a photo of a man with a little girl on his shoulders. Troy asked, "Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded as tears ran down her face. Troy wiped her face with his hands. "Thanks." Gabi said with a weak smile. Troy leaned in to kiss her and thought, _Did time stop or something? _As they stopped, Gabi and Troy both said, "Whoa." They laughed as they talked.

**THE END**


End file.
